The Gift of Giving
by BethGisborne
Summary: Guy get's an unexpected gift for Christmas. Hopefully it will keep giving if he can break through the walls he's built. Please Review, rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so my muse took a rather long Holiday. This is just one of those things that popped into my head and won't leave till I put it down on paper. Now I am trying to continue this and "The Pawn" that one I am currently in the middle of a chapter working on it. I went a complete different direction than originally intended and it seems to be working better than the original. So anyway. I will always be a Guy/Marian shipper. So you can kind of figure this one out. This is set after the Season 2 Finale (Don't go nuts yet) with a TOTALLY different ending. Oh as for Season 3 for the most part it doesn't happen. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Hugs. Please review and be nice my muse is still trying to decide whether or not to come back.**

Guy sighed as he walked down the cold halls of the castle. They had always been cold but there was a new sense of cold as he realized that Marian did not truly love him. In fact she professed her undying love for Robin Hood while they were going after the King. He had nearly killed her, but in a flash of a second he realized that he could not. As much as he wanted to cause both her and Hood the same pain they'd caused him he could not find it in himself to kill his only hope of anything in life.

Instead he had turned his body and placed it in the path of the arrow the sheriff had let loose. He had vaguely heard Marian's panicked scream as he fell so close to the sheriff, then the curses of the sheriff as he was drug away the arrow still placed in his shoulder.

Matilda had grudgingly helped Guy when he returned, though her frowns had softened slightly when he paid her more than what the treatment was worth. And he thought perhaps he had at some point in a fevered dream heard Marian's voice. So perhaps that was what had truly saved him.

His shoulder still ached but the wound had healed leaving a large bruise in it's wake along with a scar. The sheriff had been mollified when Guy explained he had simply turned believing Hood was now standing behind him. He would not tell him the truth that he knew either the King or worse Marian would receive the arrow.

That had been nearly three months ago. Now winter was beginning to set in to England. A time Guy liked, in a fashion, as Christmas was just around the corner and he loved the way Marian's face always lit up. Now he just hoped she was staying warm in the outlaw's camp when the snow began to fall, no doubt Robin would make sure of it.

"Ah there you are Gisborne. Still mooning over that leper."

"No my lord." Guy growled. "Headache." He said without thinking continuing past the sheriff.

"Gisborne I have something for you."

Fighting a groan Gisborne turned and followed the sheriff into his library and waited his usual hip cocked waiting for the inevitable horrid job he would have to do. "Let's just say I'm in a giving mood because it's Christmas. Well that wouldn't be true maybe it's because Prince John gave me such a large amount of money to deal with this problem how I saw fit."

"Which problem sir?" Guy couldn't help but smirk as he crossed his arms at the glare that was thrown his direction.

"Careful Gisborne it can disappear just as easily." Vasey flicked his wrist, two guards came in bringing with them a string of curses and a voice that caused Guy to spin in surprise.

*r*r*r*r*r*r*r*

"See Gisborne I can be nice." The sheriff stood and came around his desk as the guards brought in Marian.

"What is the meaning of this?" Guy asked his face astonished.

"I would like to know that myself." Marian spat.

"Oh it wasn't hard to find you. A few well placed lies throughout town and you appear at a poor womans house. Really Marian you should learn better." The sheriff reclaimed his seat.

"What is going on?" Guy tried again.

"Oh nothing. Other than I was bored the other month while you were in bed dying." Vasey smirked at how Marian cringed and Guy remained unmoving. "I found some old documents of our favorite former sheriff. The seal wasn't broken so I doubt either of you know much about what I found but I thought I'd surprise you both." He pulled the document out and waved it around for a minute. "Ok here it goes. Apparently Sir Guy." Vasey smirked. "You were about seven when Marian was born."

"I vaguely remember my lord." Guy straightened ignoring the tug on his still sore shoulder.

"I bet you do." The sheriff leaned back. "However apparently at that time your family was coming into some real fortunes. And Marian's father being the ever doting father wrote up a marriage agreement for the two of you."

"What?" They said in unison.

"Oh how cute speaking for each other already. Shouldn't be two hard after all you newlyweds have been through."

"Newlyweds?" Guy said softly his voice suddenly gone.

"Yes Gisborne newlyweds. Your fathers married you before you were even old enough to handle a sword. Hence Lady Gisborne why your father was so willing to give you to him in the first place. Oh and don't think that you're leaving until he." He waived behind him where a priest was shoved through by a guard. "Is finished. No mistakes this time. Or else."


	2. Chapter 2

Guy walked into his, no their room and tossed his sword and belt onto a chair by the fire. If the castle felt cold it was even colder now, now that he and Marian had been forced into a marriage that he wasn't even sure was legit or some concoction of the Sheriff's to get whatever he wanted. Then again her father was worried about her, his family at one time did have a lot of money and would have been a good connection between the two so maybe there was some truth to the whole thing.

As he walked towards the bed he could almost hear how uncomfortable Marian was. He knew she was standing by the door; no doubt arms crossed a sour but embarrassed expression on her face. He sat down on his bed back to her and removed the leather jacket he wore as a form of lighter weight armor down to his linen shirt, normally he would have grinned at making her uncomfortable but not today. "I've never known you to be quiet Marian so out with it."

"How could you?"

"You believe I had something to do with this." He didn't move.

"Who else would have come up with something like this?"

"Your father. The Sheriff." He said softly. He turned his body so he was looking at her. "I'm tired Marian. Tired of the constant fighting between us." He stretched out on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. He wasn't sure whether it was to block out the early morning light or to keep from seeing her and breaking his resolve to say what needed said. "I'm tired of trying to be one step in front of Hood and three in front of the Sheriff. I'm tired of protecting you from him when you pull one of your stunts. No Marian let me finish." He paused when he heard her begin to argue. "I'm tired of being the one always in between the two of you. Of no matter how much I do or try I will always be the villain in your eyes." He looked at her. She winced at the pain in his eyes feeling guilty for the positions she had put him in a number of times intentionally or not. "Do you ever realize how much of what you hate me for is actually your fault?"

"Excuse me?" She felt her temper rise. How dare he she was trying to fix the wrongs he constantly committed didn't he see that? How could he possibly blame her for his problems the things he'd done.

"You heard me Marian." He sat up and sighed, and felt slightly guilty when he saw the shocked expression on her face. "Not always is it directly your fault Marian. Get changed."

"What?"

"Change into something comfortable to ride in and that's warm." He grabbed his jacket and sword and walked out the room. A few minutes later Marian came out to find him leaning against the wall almost half asleep. "Follow me." He began walking down the halls not even waiting to see if she was coming, he just knew she would, if for nothing more than her curiosity.

He was already on his black war horse when Marian joined him on hers. He barked an order or two to the guards and led the way out of the castle Marian beside him. They road in silence for over an hour, till Guy stopped his horse. "Do you remember not long ago a small village was burned by me?" He looked at her and saw her grimace. He blew out a breath and watched as the cloud it created dissipated, he fiddled with his gloves determined to wait for an answer.

"How could I forget." She wouldn't look at him. Instead found herself looking at the forest surrounding them, the woods were blanketed in a layer of snow reminding her that it was nearly Christmas time her favorite time of the year till now.

Guy chose to ignore the fact that she wouldn't look at him. "I was given a choice Marian by the sheriff. Either I get taxes and burn the village. Or what I don't collect comes from your father." Marian's head shot up. "The Sheriff has been keeping a keen eye on your father's finances Marian since he arrived. He knew that if he took the money it would essential kill your father and destroy everything including Knighton, including you." He nudged his horse forward.

Marian watched him for a minute before following the only noise for awhile was the sound of the horses hooves crunching on the snow. Guy had decided not to say another word instead allow Marian to think what she wanted, he was tired of trying to impress her and make her happy only to have it thrown in his face. Her emotions were in a knot, already from this morning and now this? The man she had loved to hate, perhaps wasn't really all that bad. She shook her head, he had to be or those feelings she'd been fighting for so long, that she kept saying were a simple infatuation because she was lonely would be true. She quickly caught up with Guy who sat straight in his saddle and who didn't even bother to acknowledge she was now beside him.

"Not long after a train of gold wagons were to come through Sherwood." Guy said watching Marian out of the corner of his eye. He could see the emotions fighting across her face. "It was to be heavily guarded, but I needed the guards for other duties and knew that the train would be in good hands." He smirked when she looked at him quickly shocked. "Yes Marian I knew Hood would be there to lighten my load."

Guy stopped at the top of the hill. The ground was still scorched in patches and some of the homes were still piles of burned rubble. Snow had been carried to the edges of the village clearing most of it away hiding more damage that had been done earlier in the summer. But most of the homes were in some stage of being rebuilt. Men were walking around helping finish one home while another group were working on another. Large fires had been built to help keep the workers warm, women carried bowls and cups of steaming drinks and food to the workers and those warming themselves. Marian looked at him. "Guy?"

He gave her a half smile and rode on down the main road towards the center where a table was set up and a man leaned over it. He looked up and waved weaving his way through the groups of children playing in piles of snow and amongst the piles of things and men. "Sir Guy. Nice of you to visit."

"Thomas." Guy dismounted and shook the man's hand. "How is it going?"

"Wonderful Sir Guy. Even with the snow and cold." He eyes Marian behind him.

Guy turned to her and helped her down then turned back to Thomas. "Thomas. This is Lady Marian."

"Ah." The man said with a nod and a smile. "The wonderful young woman who tamed you and your wild ways." The man winked at Guy who tried to act annoyed.

Marian grinned. She was beginning to like the new Guy she was getting a glimpse of. "I don't think I can take all the credit for it." She said with a smile. Guy looked at her and for the first time she thought she saw something more than the need to control her. Maybe it was love she wasn't sure, respect definitely, friendship was always there. He gave her a small smile.

"Don't doubt yourself Marian." He said softly.

"I need you to check the plans Guy." Thomas said clapping him on the back leading him towards the table.

"Marian." Guy nodded towards the throng of children and grinned when he watched her walk over to them. Children always flocked to her no matter what and he enjoyed watching her with them.

Marian walked amongst the children as they played on the ground oblivious to what had happened not to long before. She stopped and talked to many families who sang the praises of Sir Guy. "Your Ladyship would you like to stop for a drink?" An older woman asked as Marian came by. Marian agreed and sat beside her as the woman continued to work on what looked like a quilt.

"Sir Guy did all of this?" Marian asked staring at the drink in her hand.

"Yes milady. Shortly before he burned the village he managed to warn all of us so we lost nothing more than our homes and a few possessions. He is making sure our homes are rebuilt better this time." She said proudly watching Guy as he stood looking at the half finished house with Thomas across the way.

Marian watched him from behind. It was one of the rare times he didn't seem to be distracted or on constant watch like a cat ready to pounce or be pounced on. He must have known for he turned and looked at her smiling. "You are a lucky woman Lady Marian." The woman Sarah continued.

"How so?" Marian stiffened.

"He loves you unconditionally." She put away her sewing for a minute. "Even though he knows." She saw the shock spread across Marian's face. "Aye he does he told me so. He has nearly gotten himself killed a number of times to protect you without you even knowing it your ladyship. He's not the vicious man you want to believe he is. He'd die for you in a heart beat Marian. Don't squander his love for you may never get it again once lost."

The rest of the afternoon found Marian in a jumble of emotions causing her not to pay much attention to what was around her. Even on the ride back as Guy explained what still needed done and how long it could take. Or as she watched the easy going laid back man slowly become the master at arms again. Though this time his eyes never truly hardened. She began to replay both the older woman's words and Guys from earlier that morning. She barely even registered sitting in his room by the fire, absently chewing on her thumb nail until she heard a cough. She looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw Hood. "What do you want?"

"I've come to take you back with me."

"You have?" She looked at him from her position in the chair. "Really?"

"You sound as if you don't believe me."

"Forgive me if I find it hard Robin." She turned back to the fire.

Robin came and sat down in front of her. "What has happened to you today? Somethings changed."

"If you haven't noticed." She said a bit sourely. "I am in Guy's bedroom." Robin looked around him and frowned. "I'm wearing a wedding ring." She flashed it. "I've seen things today that I never thought I would."

"Has anything happened between you?"

"What?" Robin made a face. "That is none of your business." She spat at him.

"Why are you so angry Marian? What did I do now?"

"It's not always about you you know." She stood up and began pacing behind the chair. "I. I've done a lot of thinking today Robin. I've lied so much to so many people. Especially to Guy."

"So. It's what you're supposed to do. It's what needs done for England."

She growled in frustration. "No it's not." She shouted at him. "I've been a horrible human being Robin. I've disguised it as good for England. But was it really or was it simply good for you and good for me to get back at you. All I've ever done is hurt people. My father. Guy." She paused.

"But it's for the good of England Marian, and it is to help me."

"Why is it always either about England or you. What about me? Have you even thought about what I want or need? Have you? Do you know that Guy knows?" Robin looked at her shocked. "Yes he knows and hasn't done anything about it. In fact he's put his life on the line for me so many times."

"You owe him nothing Marian."

"I owe him so much Robin. Especially an apology."

"You're in love with him."

"I am no longer in love with you Robin. I cannot contend with you true love and that is England. And until that love leaves there is no place for anyone else, especially not me. I have a good many wrongs to right with Sir Guy."

"Come with me Marian. He's done something to you. Threatened you in some way." Robin stood offering her his hand.

Marian stepped back till she was pressed against the chair. "No Robin. I made a promise and for once I'm going to keep it to someone else and to myself."

"You've seen what he's done."

"Yes I have." She spat. "I've seen things today that I never thought I would with him."

"I didn't think I was that bad to look at." Guy said making his presence known from the shadows. Marian looked at him in sheer panic, she had no idea what he had heard. Slowly Guy tossed his gloves onto the table ignoring the stance Robin had taken, he removed his sword and sat it down as well. "After today Marian I thought you would be in bed."

She went to open her mouth but nothing came out. His usually icy blue eyes bore into her soul. She saw fear there, no anger just fear that she was going to leave and do it in front of him. She swallowed hard. "I wasn't able to sleep."

"I can see why." Guy leaned against the table and crossed his arms before slowly looking up at Hood. "I am letting you go Hood. Not because I want to. Because you've been a petulant thorn in my side acting like a spoiled royal brat at every turn." He waited and saw the shock on Robin's face when Marian didn't move to verbally protect him. "I do it out of respect for Marian. Because, even if it is true her claims that she no longer loves you. You are still a dear friend that she cares for deeply. She has lost enough that I will not do that to her again." Guy stood up. "I suggest you leave before the sheriff decides to pay a surprise visit." He turned his back on the two not wanting to see them separate.

"Marian."

She hadn't stopped staring at Guy's back. "Good bye Robin." She came and stood by Guy keeping her back to Robin as a show of respect to Guy so he never would have to worry about what was said between them. Onlythe sound of the drapes swishing and a blast of cold air let them know he had left.

Guy pushed himself up. "I had one of the ladies bring in a dressing screen so you can change along with your clothes Marian."

"Guy."

"I heard Marian. But. It will take time. I need time to know that. That I'm not once again being played for the love sick fool."

"Will I ever be able to gain anything from you?"

"Will I? Or will I always be the villain in your eyes in your world? Playing second fiddle to a disavoweled Earl who runs through the woods claiming justice and peace for England. While I am stuck fixing the problems his King has created and left us open to. All I have all that I love Marian is right here in this room. And I do not plan on losing it. But I also do not plan to have it used against me in a game of chess concocted by a boy who thinks he is a man." Guy stood up forcefully and walked towards the door.

"Guy." He stopped but didn't turn around. "I am truly sorry for all that I have done to you."

"I believe you Marian. That is the problem. How many times have I believed you before? I cannot take your deceipt one more time, I cannot take that kind of rejection from you again Marian. My heart is still to far gone from Arce, our first wedding. I nearly died Marian. Please don't do that to me again." He left without ever turning to look at her or see the tears that streamed down her face.

That night was a long one. She had fallen asleep waiting on him to return. She had sworn she had heard his boots walking the hall for hours only occasionally stopping to talk to Allan. Until she felt the bed dip did she realize he was there. She felt him look at her but make no move other than to roll over away from her and burry himself under the heavy blankets.

She woke the next morning to find him gone and she frowned. She got up quickly dressing before asking Allan to come and help her with something. "Do you know what Guy would like for Christmas?" She asked waiting impatiently for Allan to talk.

"I don't think he's ever wanted anything. Usually the Sheriff has him off on some errand. Though I'd say marrying you probably made his life time quota."

Marian frowned. "Surely there is something." She looked around and stopped. "Allan. Is there anything left after my house was burned?"

She quickly hid her project under a pile of cloth in the basket at her feet when Guy walked in. He tried to hide the suspicion but she knew she deserved it. The look on her face had calmed his suspicion quiet a bit she reminded him of a little girl with a large secret who could barely contain it. "I hope you had a busy day." He said steadily a bit unsure. "I didn't see you for most of it."

"From the sounds of the sheriff you weren't here for most of the day."

"No I wasn't."

She could tell by his body language he didn't want to talk about it. "I was busy."

"Doing what?" He asked with a sigh joining her by the fire. There was no tone of suspicion or hurt, just curiousity to help with whatever he had done that day. And he was truly interested in what his wife had done.

"Ah that Sir Guy is the problem." She stood up resting a hand on his shoulder before leaning over. "Tis the season not to ask questions." She disappeared out the door calling for Allan to bring in dinner. He looked at her back a bit surprised. He'd never paid much attention to Christmas for himself as he had never celebrated it, instead he enjoyed the look on her face when she received something she wanted and loved. "Allan will have dinner here in a few minutes."

"Thank you Marian."

She looked at him and gave a half smile. "You're welcome." She knew his thank you meant more than for dinner, but the night before when she hadn't left and that she was truly making an effort and so was he.


End file.
